Hello
by ChiakiBee
Summary: [ONESHOT] "Hallo, ini aku." "Aku merindukanmu" -Baekhyun. ChanBaek. RnR.


**Title : Hello**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chiaki Bee present  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating : T**

 **Type : Oneshot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Chan X Baek (ChanBaek/BaekYeol)**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Disclaimer :** Cover art, Idea, FF text, sepenuhnya milik author, kecuali Main Castnya milik Tuhan, Agensi masing2 dan kedua orang tuanya :D

 **Warning** : Typo(s), DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR, DON'T BE A SILENT READERS, DON'T COPAS AND DON'T BASH, YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN-AI, **Don't Forget to REVIEW.**

 **Note :** FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu Adele – Hello. Chia kepikiran buat ff ini setelah lihat artikel : "Lagu 'Hello' Adele bikin wanita ingin balik ke mantan kekasih". Nah kayanya lumayan kalo dibuat FF hehehh… Maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan yak?

 **Huruf yang dicetak miring menggambarkan Flashback.**

 **-HELLO-**

Baekhyun berdiri di belakang meja kasirnya. Menunggu pelanggan di hadapannya yang tengah memperhatikan daftar menu. Sesekali lelaki berparas cantik itu menghela nafasnya berat. Ia lelah? Sedikit. Sebenarnya bukan itu penyebab dirinya menghela nafas beratnya berkali-kali. Itu seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan mendera batinnya.

"Aku pesan Americano dengan sedikit gula."

Baekhyun menatap pelanggannya cukup lama dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Pelanggan di hadapannya mengernyitkan dahi. Heran. Apakah ia salah menyebut Americano? Atau Busan _satoori_ nya yang kelewat kental? Pikir wanita yang baru saja memesan tadi.

"Maaf bisakah kau membuatkan pesananku?" Merasa diabaikan, pelanggan wanita itu melipat tangannya di depan dada sembari menghentak-hentakkan sebelah heelsnya di lantai. Mulai kesal karena ia merasa seperti diacuhkan. Pelayanan macam apa ini. Pikirnya.

"Ck! _Jogiyo_!" Kehilangan kesabaran. Wanita itu mulai berkacak pinggang.

"eoh.. Maaf.. maafkan saya _noona_. Saya akan membuatkan pesanan _noona_." Baekhyun yang baru saja tersadar dari dunianya sendiri membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Kenapa ia tidak fokus belakangan ini.

Setelah membuatkan pesanan wanita itu, Baekhyun menyerahkan gelas Americano dan menerima uang yang disodorkan wanita itu. Lelaki cantik itu membuka mesin kasir dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won sebagai kembalian hingga…

"Uhhukkkk.. uhhuuukkkk…" Wanita yang memesan Americano tadi tersedak. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Yak! Aku bilang dengan sedikit gula. Dan apa yang ku dapatkan? Ini lebih tepat disebut dengan gula cair! Uhhh!" gerutu wanita itu. Lalu mengambil kembalian dari tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar dan segera keluar dari café bahkan sebelum Baekhyun membungkuk meminta maaf.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lagi, melirik ke sudut café dan mendapati Minseok menatapnya sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan kembali mengelap meja. Minseok membawa nampan yang dipenuhi gelas kotor ke belakang.

Baekhyun mengurut pelipisnya saat merasakan pening di kepalanya. 'Ada apa denganku?' Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya. 'Kenapa aku jadi lengah seperti ini?'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Baek?" Minseok menepuk pundak Baekhyun setelah ia melepas celemek dan meletakkannya di lokernya. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Lalu kembali menghela nafasnya. Entahlah sudah berapa kali lelaki dengan surai madu itu menghela nafasnya seharian ini. Seolah-olah itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja saat ini." Minseok menutup lokernya lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Beruntung Jongdae –bos super cerewet- tidak ada disini. Bisa-bisa dia mendoktrinmu karena memberikan pelanggan Americano dengan rasa gula." Xiumin tertawa geli. Berusaha menghibur rekan kerjanya. Tapi nyatanya Baekhyun tidak terhibur dengan apa yang dikatakan Minseok. Membuat lelaki itu menelan kembali gurauannya dan tawa untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sadar jika saat ini bukan saat yang tepat bergurau. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu seolah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Bahkan ia tidak mendengarkan Minseok yang sempat menggodanya. Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Sebaiknya kau lupakan…"

"Ini sudah sore, sebaiknya aku pulang!" Baekhyun mengenakan duffle coatnya setelah menyela Minseok. Yah, Baekhyun tau pasti kemana arah pembicaraan itu. Ia terlalu sensitif jika harus membahas hal itu lagi. Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baekhyun menyalakan kompor portable miliknya. Merebus air untuk memasak ramen instan yang dibelinya tadi. Sesekali ia melirik jam di dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 7 malam lalu beralih pada pintu flat yang sudah sedikit berkarat karena rembesan air hujan. Entah apa yang ditunggunya. Itu seperti sebuah kebiasaan lain yang sering dilakukannya.

Tanpa sadar air mengalir melewati pipi mulusnya. Baekhyun segera menghapusnya kasar. Lalu kembali fokus pada ramen yang sudah mengembang di tengah air yang mendidih. Baekhyun mencampurkan bubuk cabai dan beberapa bumbu lalu membuat gerakan mengaduk dengan sumpitnya. Hingga bumbu itu benar-benar tercampur rata.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ia menatap ramen yang sudah tersaji diatas meja kayu kecil di ruang tamu. Baekhyun duduk di lantai yang dingin, menatap ramen itu tanpa minat. Lagi-lagi lelaki cantik itu menghela nafasnya berat. Kali ini berbeda. Sesuatu seperti menghujam jantungnya. Bahkan paru-parunya seolah diikat oleh sebuah tali dengan kuat. Begitu sesak.

Baekhyun memegang dadanya yang berdenyut. Hingga tanpa sadar air mata kembali membasahi pipinya yang mulus. "Aku merindukanmu." Lirihnya ditengah keheningan yang menyelimuti flat lusuhnya. Ia terisak di kesendirian. Seorang Byun Baekhyun yang kesepian karena tidak memiliki seorangpun disisinya. Tidak ada tempat melampiaskan keluh kesahnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

"Eomma, Appa.. Aku merindukan kalian!" Baekhyun terisak. Mengenang kedua orang tuanya yang pergi terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di flat yang sederhana ini. Hingga membuatnya harus bekerja menghidupi dirinya seorang diri.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Merasa sedikit pening di kepalanya dan sakit di matanya yang membengkak. Mungkin efek setelah menangis tadi hingga tubuhnya yang kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja tertidur begitu saja di lantai ruang tamu yang dingin. Tanpa alas apapun. Hanya sweater dan celana panjang yang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

Ia kembali memperhatikan jam yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Baekhyun berjalan ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan ramen yang sudah dingin dan mengembang di atas meja kayu. Ia tidak menyentuh ramen itu sama sekali. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Biasanya ia sangat menghargai makanan yang dimilikinya. Karena keuangannya yang terbilang sulit memaksanya untuk menghemat. Tetapi entah kenapa ramen itu adalah pengecualian. Ramen itu tidak dipedulikannya sama sekali.

Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Meraih ponsel lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Jemarinya bergerak di atas ponselnya melihat daftar panggilan, dan daftar pesan. Benar-benar dirinya tidak pernah behubungan lagi dengan lelaki itu sejak kejadian di malam hari tepat di depan flat miliknya.

 _"_ _Kita akhiri saja sampai disini." Akhirnya kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir tipis plum milik Baekhyun. Kalimat yang orang ucapkan saat pikiran mereka gelap. Kalimat yang mungkin akan disesalinya kelak. Kalimat yang singkat namun menyakitkan._

 _Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat itu. Sedikitpun tidak mempedulikan reaksi lelaki yang pernah dicintainya. Ah mungkin masih (sangat) dicintainya. Namun perasaan itu seolah ditutupi oleh ego yang terlampau tinggi. Kembali masuk ke dalam flat lusuhnya yang -cukup nyaman adalah pilihan tepat. Begitulah pikir Baekhyun._

Baekhyun memperhatikan foto lelaki itu. Lelaki yang tanpa ia sadari telah dia sakiti. Lelaki yang selalu ada di sisinya apapun yang terjadi. Lelaki yang akan memeluknya jika ia sedih dan lelaki yang akan tertawa melihatnya saat senang. Bodohnya seorang Baekhyun yang baru merasakan kehilangan setelah ditinggalkan. Sedangkan saat mereka masih bersama ia akan mengabaikan Chanyeol –nama lelaki itu- dan memilih berbaur bersama temannya yang lain. Chanyeol bahkan sekalipun tidak pernah protes atas perlakuan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu selalu menomor satukan kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Dan sekarang ia -Baekhyun menyesali keegoisannya.

Baekhyun terkekeh ditengah tangisannya. Seminggu setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat terkutuk itu, ia menjadi uring-uringan. Hidup bagaikan raga tanpa jiwa. Persis seperti zombie kata Minseok tempo lalu. Chanyeol. Ia harap lelaki itu mau memaafkan dirinya. Dirinya sendirilah penyebab retaknya hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin sejak di bangku sekolah menengah. Baekhyun mengusap layar ponselnya. "Aku merindukanmu!"

Tanpa ragu lelaki cantik itu mencari nama 'Chanyeol' di daftar nomor telepon. Tanpa membuang waktu ia menyentuh layar tepat di tombol _call_. Ia menunggu. Ia tidak peduli apakah Chanyeol akan menjawab panggilan darinya. Yang terpenting ia sudah mencoba bukan?

Beberapa detik berlalu tetapi Chanyeol tidak menjawab panggilan Baekhyun. Mungkinkah lelaki tampan itu benar-benar melupakan Baekhyun? Hubungan telepon terputus karena tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya kembali. Itukah jawaban dari Chanyeol? Benarkah ia sudah sepenuhnya melupakan Baekhyun? Baekhyun menghempaskan ponselnya. Lalu mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Entah itu hanya fatamorgana atau Baekhyun sedang bermimpi. Atau mungkin kedua pendapat itu tidak ada yang benar. Saat ini ponsel Baekhyun berdering dengan nama 'Chanyeol' yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Ouuhh betapa senangnya Baekhyun hanya melihat nama lelaki itu yang sedang menghubunginya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera menyentuh tombol hijau setelah mengatur nafasnya.

"Halo!"

Benar. Baekhyun benar-benar sangat merindukan suara ini. Suara berat yang bahkan tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang seperti bocah. Ditambah senyum idiot yang sangat aneh. Tapi sanggup membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun merona malu. Baekhyun sangat merindukan -bahkan mencintai Chanyeol seutuhnya. Walau hanya mendengar suara ini melalui ponsel, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa senang. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lipat. Layaknya seorang gadis yang menunggu pernyataan cinta dari kekasihnya. Nyatanya ini bukanlah saat dimana dirinya sedang menunggu pernyataan cinta. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tau apa yang harus di katakan.

"Halo. Ini aku." Baekhyun berujar. Terdengar sedikit bergetar. Dan apa itu? Ah mungkin Baekhyun terlalu gugup saat ini. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana memulai. Dan hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hmm.. Chanyeol. Kau bisa mendengarku 'kan? Maksudku aku-" Baekhyun memukul kepalanya. Kenapa otaknya tidak membantu disaat seperti ini. Kenapa otaknya seolah berkhianat padanya?

"-bagaimana kabarmu?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Itu memalukan. Kenapa ia segugup ini? Dan yang membuatnya resah adalah kenapa Chanyeol tidak merespon sama sekali? Apa lelaki itu tidak tertarik mendengar suara Baekhyun lagi?

Hening.

"Aku baik." Akhirnya lelaki itu merespon setelah beberapa detik dalam keheningan. Walaupun hanya dua kata yang terbilang singkat. Setidaknya hati Baekhyun sedikit lebih lega.

"Kau ingat besok hari.. eungg.." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "-maksudku apa kuliahmu berjalan baik-baik saja?"

 _"Baekie-ya! Happy B'Day~" Chanyeol masuk ke flat Baekhyun dengan kue ulang tahun di tangannya. Ia memakai topi ulang tahun di kepalanya. Seperti bocah berusia lima tahun saja. Baekhyun yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuk lelaki itu begitu terharu karena lelaki itulah orang pertama yang mengucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun padanya._

 _"Gomaweo~" Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya. "Buat permohonan!" seru Chanyeol setelah berjalan menuju sofa tua di ruang tamu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dada._

 _"Huuuffff.." ia meniup lilin dengan bentuk angka 20. "Chukhae uri Baekie~" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun gemas. Lelaki itu memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun erat._

 _"_ _Ppoppo?" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun terkekeh dan meraih bibir Chanyeol. Bagaikan dialiri oleh listrik, membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup dua kali lipat. Pipinya terasa panas saat bibir Chanyeol melumat bibirnya lembut._

 _"Apa permohonanmu tahun ini?" Chanyeol memainkan surai Baekhyun yang masih dalam rengkuhannya. "Aku harap.." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol. Membuat lelaki di hadapannya menampilkan ekspresi penasaran. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Park Chanyeol -kekasihnya._

 _"Hmm?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Rahasia." Baekhyun terkekeh geli. Chanyeol yang mulai gemas mencolek krim dari kue yang dibawanya. Lalu menempelkan krim itu di wajah Baekhyun. "Kau nakal, eoh?" Tangan besarnya menggelitiki perut Baekhyun. Membuat lelaki berparas manis itu tertawa geli._

 _"Ya hentikan! Chanie-ya!" Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa setelah menjulurkan lidahnya kepada kekasihnya._

 _"Yak Baekie! Awas kau!" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. Mengejar kekasihnya yang sudah berlari menjauhinya. Mereka tertawa bersama. Saling berlarian di flat sederhana milik Baekhyun._

 _Grepp.. Chanyeol berhasil meraih tubuh kecil kekasihnya. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung mungil Baekhyun, lalu mengecup tengkuk Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma manis khas milik kekasihnya. Ia menempelkan pipinya di puncal kepala Baekhyun. Memejamkan matanya lalu menggerakkan tubuh mereka ke kanan dan kekiri. Seolah ada sebuah melodi yang mengiringi keduanya. Mereka larut dalam kehangatan di malam itu._

"Chanyeol aku.. aku merindukanmu." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan isakannya. Air matanya jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Ia mencoba tersenyum di tengah perasaan sedih yang menderanya. Ia hanya ingin terdengar baik-baik saja. Memalukan jika ia menunjukkan dirinya tengah menangis pada Chanyeol.

Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Menangis sesenggukan. Mengusap air matanya lalu mendekatkan kembali ponselnya di telinganya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol! Aku terlalu egois."

 _Baekhyun mengusap punggung Sehun. Lelaki dengan rahang tegas itu tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Baekhyun._

 _"Tidak apa. Cepat atau lambat Luhan pasti akan memaafkanmu Sehun!" Baekhyun menepuk punggung Sehun. Mencoba menghibur sahabatnya yang tengah bersedih. Lelaki bermarga Oh itu baru saja berdebat dengan kekasihnya. Masalah sepele memang. Sehun terlambat datang hampir satu jam saat kencan di hari jadi mereka hingga akhirnya Luhan marah dan sudah mengabaikan Sehun selama dua hari._

 _"Terima kasih Baekhyun. Kau sahabat yang terbaik." Sehun mengacak surai madu Baekhyun. Lalu mencium pipi sahabatnya. Ucapan terima kasih katanya. Dan itu sudah biasa mereka lakukan sejak di bangku sekolah dasar._

 _"Baekie-ya!" Baekhyun dan Sehun menoleh kearah suara berasal. Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol berdiri dengan wajah yang memerah menahan amarahnya. Tangan yang mengepal dan rahang yang mengeras. Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya._

 _"Chanie-ya.." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah menarik lengannya menjauh dari tempatnya semula berdiri._

 _Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan besar Chanyeol yang masih menarik lengannya kasar. Namun lelaki di hadapannya sudah terlalu tersulut emosinya. Sedikitpun tidak mengindahkan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi meronta minta di lepas._

 _Hingga akhirnya lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan flat Baekhyun._

 _"Dengarkan aku!" Baekhyun menarik lengannya dari lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Rahangnya mengeras. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Baekhyun balik menarik lengan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya._

 _"_ _Apa lagi?" lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau semarah itu? Hah?" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya. Emosi kini mulai menguasai dirinya._

 _"_ _Kenapa aku marah? Hhh.. menggelikan!" Lelaki bersurai hitam itu memutar bola matanya. Jengah mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun. "Jongin! YiFan! Sehun! Dan kau masih bertanya kenapa aku marah? Lucu sekali! Apa masih ada yang lain lagi?"_

 _"_ _Hentikan Chanyeol! Apa maksudmu? Mereka temanku…"_

 _"_ _Apa seorang teman berpelukan seintim itu? Apa seorang teman mencium temannya yang sudah memiliki kekasih?" ujar Chanyeol menyela Baekhyun. Lelaki bernama Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya._

 _"_ _Hentikan Chanyeol! Kau terlalu kekanakan.. Kau tahu? Ck! Hentikan sifatmu itu!" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun sungguh tersulut emosi. Ia jenuh dengan Chanyeol yang terlalu posesif padanya. Ia jenuh dengan sifat Chanyeol yang mudah cemburu. Ia jenuh dengan hubungan mereka yang mulai… membosankan?_

 _"_ _Kau tahu? Aku jenuh dengan hubungan kita. Sangat membosankan. Dan sifat posesifmu itu… Aku je-nuh!" Baekhyun menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya. Kali ini emosinya sudah memuncak. Mungkin ini saatnya menyerah. Mengakhiri semuanya. Pikirnya. Jika saling menyakiti, untuk apa dipertahankan bukan?_

 _"_ _Apa yang kau katakan Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya. Bagaikan di hujani ribuan jarum. Baekhyun merasakan denyutan di dadanya. Ini pertama kali Chanyeol memanggil namanya lengkap saat sedang marah. Baekhyun tidak sanggup. Ingin rasanya mengakhiri hubungan yang terlalu menyakitkan ini. Kepalanya terasa pening. Mungkin inilah saatnya…_

 _"Kita akhiri saja sampai disini."_

"Maafkan aku.. Aku menyesal mengatakan hal itu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengusap air matanya berkali-kali. Tidak mempedulikan matanya yang mulai memanas dan terasa perih. Ia tidak sanggup menahan tangisannya lagi. Ia menyesal. Emosi lebih menguasainya saat itu.

"Hiks.. sungguh, aku menyesal, Chanyeol." lirihnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Menahan tangisan yang kembali mendesak ingin jatuh keluar mengaliri wajahnya. "Maafkan aku.. hikss."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Terisak kembali. Nada suaranya bergetar dan terdengar lirih. "Maaf atas semua kesalahanku. Aku.. aku terlalu egois."

Braakk..

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya. Bangkit dari ranjangnya. Berjalan keluar setelah mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting.

Kakinya bagaikan jeli. Ia tidak sanggup berdiri lagi. Apakah ia tadi menelpon Chanyeol sampai terlelap hingga ia bermimpi. Apa ini mimpi karena ia terlalu merindukan Chanyeol? Jika ini hanya mimpi, Baekhyun harap ia tidak pernah bangun lagi.

Baekhyun mengusap kasar matanya hingga akhirnya tubuhnya menghangat. Ia seperti di rengkuh sangat erat saat ini. Tubuhnya mungkin saja akan jatuh ke lantai jika lelaki ini tidak memeluknya. Ya, lelaki yang sangat dirindukannya. Lelaki yang baru saja ia hubungi. Lelaki yang pernah melengkapi hari-harinya kini tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Seolah tidak ada lagi hari esok.

Baekhyun mencium aroma ini lagi. Setelah sekian lama. Akhirnya aroma ini bisa menusuk indra penciumannya lagi. Aroma yang sangat dirindukannya. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Lelaki itu memeluknya posesif. Mengecup puncak kepalanya seakan itu hanya miliknya seorang.

Chanyeol menangis. Air matanya mengalir tak kalah deras dengan Baekhyun. Seolah menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya selama ini melalui air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun cukup lama. Memejamkan matanya sembari mengusap kepala Baekhyun sayang.

"Katakan ini bukan mimpi. Jika ini mimpi aku harap aku tidak pernah bangun." Baekhyun terisak dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol. Bolehkah ia egois hari ini? Ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol-nya. Ia ingin berada dalam pelukan lelaki itu lebih lama.

"Ini bukan mimpi Baekie-ya." Chanyeol terkekeh dalam tangisnya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di surai madu Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma Baekhyun yang dirindukannya. Baekhyun lega. Akhirnya ia kembali mendengar Chanyeol menyebutnya dengan nama itu.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku terlalu egois."

"Sssttt.. aku juga minta maaf Baekie. Aku terlalu takut kehilangan dirimu." Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun. Kedua kelopak matanya yang mulai sembab dan meraih bibir plum Baekhyun yang sangat dirindukannya.

Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan singkat berkali-kali lalu meraih tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Chanyeol ingin egois hari ini. Tidak apa-apa bukan? Cukup seminggu yang menyiksa tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun. Walaupun hanya seminggu ia menjauh dari Baekhyun namun terasa bertahun-tahun lamanya. Jadi ia menyalurkan kerinduannya melalui ciuman ini.

Chanyeol melumat bibir mungil Baekhyun yang terasa manis bagaikan buah cheri. Lalu kembali mengecup singkat bibir itu.

Chanyeol melepas tautannya lalu menatap Baekhyun. Mengelus pipi lembut Baekhyun guna menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajah malaikatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." ujar Baekhyun lalu kembali menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol-nya.

Bukankah cinta itu sangat rumit? Tapi begitu kau tenggelam di dalamnya, kau tidak akan sanggup lepas darinya.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

Omayaaa~ apa ini? #gigitbeling

Ohayooo~ Perkenalkan saya Chiaki Bee . Kalian bisa panggil aku Chiaki atau Chia. Jangan panggil Author soalnya Chia belum yakin sama kemampuan menulis Chia yang masih beginner. FYI, ini ff debut Chia setelah terdampar(?) di dunia ChanBaek Kenapa ChanBaek? Hmm.. menurut Chia mereka itu kaya magnet. Bikin Chia yang awalnya polos(?) jadi gesrekkk bangeettt hehehhhh… Momment mereka itu bikin dagdigdugseeerrrr~ Sekalinya lihat moment mereka rasanya pingin lagi, lagi dan lagi. It's Overdose..

Oh ya, jika ada yang masih mengganjal tentang ff atau apapun seputar Chia, silahkan lewat PM. Kali aja Chia bisa jawab hehehe..

Mohon **REVIEW** ya? Jadi Chia bisa belajar melalui review yang kalian tinggalkan. Chia berharap sih banyak masukan dari readers. Jadi next kalo Chia buat ff lagi, Chia tahu kekurangan Chia dimana.

Ok Pyoong~ #ketjupbasah

Dear,

Chiaki Bee


End file.
